Lois Lane (All-Star Superman)
Lois Lane is a reporter at The Daily Planet. She was in a relationship with Superman. He created a serum which he gave her on her birthday which gave her a sample of his superpowers for 24 hours during which she called herself Superwoman. Biography ''All-Star Superman On her birthday, Lois Lane was writing a story about how Superman saved Leo Quintum's first manned mission to the sun. Steve Lombard pointed out that he hadn't done it yet but Lois dismissed him stating that she always wrote Superman's stories before they happen. Clark walked Lois home from work and revealed to her that he was in fact Superman. He flew her to the Fortress of Solitude and gave her the tour before having dinner with her aboard the [[RMS Titanic (All-Star Superman)|RMS ''Titanic]]. Lois got defensive and angry that Clark had lied to her all these years. She stormed off and began writing, her mind spiralling with paranoia. She grabbed the Kryptonite Laser and shot Superman but due to the energy he absorbed from the sun, he was immune. He explained that the chemicals from his experiment had been causing her paranoia and then gave her her birthday present, a serum that would give her Superman's abilities for 24 hours. Lois ingested the serum and they flew back to Metropolis where Jimmy sounded his signal watch. Lois and Superman flew to a Subterranosauri invasion only to find Samson and Atlas already on the scene, dealing with the situation. Atlas and Samson immediately began flirting with Lois, trying to win her affections. Lois humored them to punish Clark for lying. They all returned the Subterranosauri to the center of the Earth. Samson then gifted Lois with the Jewels of Atom-hotep. She was suddenly trapped between life and death by the Ultra-Sphinx who Samson had stolen the jewels from. Lois was trapped until Superman answered the Ultra-Sphinx's riddle. Lois' superpowers wore off and Superman took her home to rest. The strain of the abilities taking their toll on Lois' weakening body. After Parasite's rampage through Stryker's Island, Superman met with Lois atop the Daily Planet and told her that he was going to take the Bottle City of Kandor to a new home on a different planet and he would be gone a while. When Clark returned to Earth, Lois alerted him to the coming of two new Kryptonians. Later, She witnessed Bar-El and Lilo confront Superman at the Daily Planet. After Lex Luthor escaped the electric chair, he came after the Daily Planet staff for having him arrested. Superman intervened but Nasty Luthor still rounded the staff up whilst Superman fought Lex. Lois and Jimmy convinced Nasty not to kill them by promising to write a story about her. After Superman defeated Lex, he kissed Lois goodbye and rocketed away into the sun to reignite it. On the day of Superman's memorial, Jimmy asked Lois if she was going to speak but she told him that Superman wasn't dead, he was just fixing the sun and once he was done he would return to them. Powers and Abilities *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Speed *Flight Relationships *Clark Kent/Superman - Love interest and co-worker. *Lex Luthor - Enemy. *Jimmy Olsen - Friend and co-worker. *Perry White - Boss. *Steve Lombard - Co-worker. *Cat Grant - Co-worker. *Ron Troupe - Co-worker. *Samson - Ally. *Atlas - Ally. *Ultra-Sphinx - Enemy. Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (1 film) **''All-Star Superman'' - Christina Hendricks Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''All-Star Superman'' Daily Planet Staff ASS.png Lois Lane-1 ASS.png Lois Lane-2 ASS.png Lois Lane-3 ASS.png Lois Lane-4 ASS.png Lois Lane-5 ASS.png Lois Lane ASS.png Superman and Lois-1 ASS.png Lois with Kryptonite Laser ASS.png Lois with Kryptonite Laser-1 ASS.png Superwoman All Star Superman.jpg Superwoman ASS.png Superman and Superwoman All Star Superman.jpg Samson, Superwoman and Atlas.png Samson and Superwoman.png Ultra-Sphinx and Lois.png Ultra-Sphinx and Lois-1.png Lois and Superman ASS.png Lois and Superman-1 ASS.png Perry, Lois and Jimmy ASS.png Superman and Lois ASS.png Lois Lane-7 ASS.png See Also *Lois Lane *Superwoman Category:Superman Characters Category:All-Star Superman Characters Category:Secret keepers Category:Reporters Category:Love interest Category:Heroes Category:Superhumans Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Flight